O Poder do Amor
by Shaoran-kun
Summary: Shaoran e Sakura estão prestes a se casar. Mas acontece algo... o.o...


1 Aiaiaiai... finalmente vou me casar com o Li... faltam só dois meses... mas.. o q??? Ele sumiu?!??  
  
2 O Poder do Amor  
  
"O lobo da montanha observa...  
  
A flor de cerejeira tão bela.  
  
Não imagina que o futuro lhe reserva  
  
O perfume e a beleza dela..."  
  
  
  
Passaram-se seis anos após o começo do namoro de Sakura e Shaoran. Eles estavam noivos e iriam se casar dentro de dois meses. Todos estavam muito empolgados. Tomoyo já havia até feito o vestido de noiva de Sakura, como sempre sonhara fazer. A família de Shaoran já se encontrava em Tomoeda, pronta para acompanhar o casamento.  
  
Sakura estava indescritivelmente feliz... nunca se sentira assim antes... Casaria-se com seu verdadeiro amor... o único homem que ela realmente amou. O mesmo Shaoran de sempre, o 'moleque atrevido'... talvez esse jeito de ser o tornara tão especial para Sakura.  
  
Faltando apenas dois meses para o casamento, Sakura resolve ir comprar o seu enxoval, afinal, queria deixar tudo novo para sua nova vida. Não precisaria mais correr atrás de cartas Clow, embora sentisse falta de suas aventuras com sua amiga e o seu Shaoran. Então Sakura pega o carro de seu pai, busca Tomoyo e ambas vão às compras do enxoval.  
  
Enquanto isso, Shaoran sai com sua prima Meilin para ver seu terno... queria estar lindo para sua Sakura... afinal, esperara mais de cinco anos por esse momento, e queria estar impecável para ela. Infelizmente Tomoeda não tinha uma boa loja para comprar um terno decente, então Shaoran pega o carro e vai até Tókio.  
  
No caminho para Tókio, acontece um acidente e eles são obrigados a parar em uma pousada de beira de estrada e passar a noite lá, até arrumarem um outro carro, pois o seu ficou totalmente destruído no acidente. Milagrosamente eles não sofreram nenhum arranhão.  
  
Durante a noite, Shaoran ouve uns barulhos estranhos e sente uma presença meio que conhecida. Resolve ir verificar. Discretamente ele pula a janela e segue a presença... era Meilin! Ela estava fazendo um feitiço que aprendera com sua tia, a mãe de Shaoran.  
  
- Desculpe Li, mas você será meu... pra sempre!!! – disse Meilin.  
  
- Do-do que você está falando Meilin?!? – surpreende-se Li  
  
- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Shaoran! Você será só meeeeeeeu!!!!  
  
Nesse momento Shaoran sente como se algo entrasse profundamente em sua mente, e cai para trás.  
  
- Parabéns sobrinha... ótimo trabalho. Não quero meu filho casado com alguém que não pertença ao clã da nossa família.  
  
- Obrigado tia... – diz Meilin com um sorriso estampado em sua face.  
  
Algum tempo depois Shaoran acorda, incerto sobre quanto tempo dormira. Ele olha ao seu redor e, não reconhecendo o lugar, desespera-se. Meilin aparece e Shaoran abre um sorriso murmurando... Meilin... Esta lhe explica que eles estavam indo à Tókio pegar um avião para Hong Kong quando se envolveram em um acidente. Ao dizer isso, Meilin oferece um chá a Shaoran, que o bebe. Hipnotizado por efeito do chá, ele é forçado por Meilin a escrever uma carta à Sakura dizendo que percebera que ama Meilin e que iria se casar com ela em Hong Kong.  
  
Eles então vão à Hong Kong e lá se preparam para o casamento. A carta ainda não havia sido mandada, Meilin resolve mandá-la apenas depois de casada.  
  
Sakura já havia comprado todo seu enxoval e estava louca para mostrá- lo à Shaoran. Foi com Tomoyo atrás dele em sua casa, mas lá já não havia ninguém... nem um bilhete, um recado... nada... simplesmente um apartamento vazio. Sakura sente seu coração parar por um segundo, ameaça um desmaio, mas é amparada por Tomoyo, que também estava perplexa. Sakura volta para sua casa, liga para todos os lugares possíveis: hotéis, polícia, bombeiros, hospitais... necrotérios... mas nada de Shaoran...  
  
Então ela resolve ligar para o Aeroporto de Tókio, para ver se, por acaso, Shaoran havia voltado para Hong Kong... após verificar, a telefonista informa que haviam três passagens marcadas para os Li. Uma no nome de Shaoran, outra no nome de Meilin e outra no nome de Ieran. Sakura fica perplexa... indignada por Shaoran ter retornado à Hong Kong sem tê-la avisado. Sem ação, nossa heroína, tão forte e tão poderosa, rende-se à mágoa e sobe ao seu quarto, trancando-se e chorando por horas e horas e horas... até dormir.  
  
Dois meses se passam. A data do casamento de Sakura estava próxima, e até agora Shaoran não aparecera. Então, ao verificar a caixa do correio, Fujitaka vê uma carta endereçada à Sakura, de Hong Kong, e a entrega.  
  
  
  
"Sakura,  
  
  
  
Desculpe não ter dado mais notícias, mas é que eu não queria magoá-la mais. Saiba que meu amor por ti foi o mais puro sentimento que já senti em toda minha vida. Naquele dia que sumi, eu tinha ido à Tókio com Meilin para comprar meu terno, mas lá em Tókio eu percebi quem eu verdadeiramente amo. Desculpe-me por ter te feito sofrer assim... mas eu preciso que você entenda que meu verdadeiro amor não pertence à você. Perdoe-me por tudo... eu sei que talvez eu devesse te mandar essa carta antes, mas eu estava pensando ainda sobre como te dizer isso. Ah! Eu e Meilin vamos nos casar dentro de uma semana. Peço-te, por favor, não me procure mais, para facilitar nossa separação.  
  
  
  
Shaoran."  
  
Ao terminar de ler a carta, quase um bilhete, Sakura põe-se a chorar novamente. A carta do amor começa a se manifestar e fala com ela, incentivando-a a escrever uma carta à Shaoran. Sakura recusa, a princípio, mas depois aceita....  
  
  
  
" Fico triste quando penso em nossa história, me dediquei tanto... Nunca houve ninguém que estivesse tão perto do meu coração. Nunca mais vou me encontrar tão vulnerável nos braços de alguém como me vi nos teus.  
  
A minha alma está incompleta porque você foi embora. Mas ainda há em minha essência algo que adquiri de sua ingenuidade, aprendi a ter esperança.  
  
Não quero você de volta, não quero mais te declarar meus sentimentos, pois você não possui capacidade para compreendê-los.  
  
Mas tudo isso não importa. O que há de bom em você é o que vai manter acesa em mim a chama do amor; um amor que você não merece, mas é seu.  
  
Quando olhar o céu e vir a lua e as estrelas, procure, e lá vai encontrar a canção que meu coração compôs, cada estrela é uma nota que toquei ao seu lado... e cada gota de água existente no universo é um pouco do amor que te dedico através da eternidade. E cada galáxia é um de meus beijos que ainda ofereço... à você.  
  
  
  
Sakura."  
  
  
  
Pronto... Sakura termina a carta não conseguindo mais conter suas lágrimas.  
  
Como Sakura havia perdido a carta de Shaoran (na verdade, Kero a rasgou...) e não possuía o endereço, resolve pedir à alada para levar a carta. A alada leva a carta e junto Kero manda o ursinho que ele fizera para Sakura, quando eles ainda nem namoravam (isso sem o conhecimento de Sakura).  
  
Era um grande dia em Hong Kong. A mansão da família Li estava em festa. Haviam muitos convidados. Era o casamento do mais novo patriarca do clã. Meilin estava linda, com seu vestido vermelho e Shaoran com sua tradicional roupa verde. Os dois entravam de mãos dadas no salão, prontos para realizar o casamento, quando todos as pessoas presentes foram surpreendidas por uma forte ventania que entrara pela janela principal, derrubando tudo... era um pássaro gigante que pousara bem em frente a Li e Meilin. Ambos reconheceram se tratar da carta Alada. Shaoran se aproxima dela. Esta lhe entrega a carta e o ursinho. Numa tentativa desesperada Meilin tenta arrancá-los da mão de Shaoran, mas é impedida pela alada que o envolve com suas asas, até que ele termine de ler a carta. Shaoran a lê e relê... mas continua na mesma, por não saber quem é Sakura... Olha para o ursinho e sente algo dentro de si... algo como um sentimento de vazio, de falta... algo como saudades. Mas logo se recompõe e tenta se livrar das asas do grande pássaro. Ao sair, ele empunha sua espada e prepara para atacar a carta Clow, quando ouve ao fundo uma voz que ouvira muitas vezes antes... uma voz melodiosa que fez despertar dentro de si novamente um sentimento que estava adormecido, outrora forte e intenso, mas agora... esquecido. Quando ele se vira para olhar a fonte daquela voz, sente como se seu coração levasse um choque... era ela... seu verdadeiro amor... ele murmura... Sakura... e depois cai desfalecido no chão.  
  
- Shaoran, SHAORAN!!!! – grita Meilin. – Acorda Shaoran!!!!  
  
- Shaoran..... – murmura Sakura... "Não... não posso desistir dele assim... porque... eu o amo de verdadeeee!!!!" – SHAORAAAAAAN!!!!!  
  
Dizendo, ou melhor, gritando isso ela corre até seu amor sem ver nada em seu caminho, apenas seu amor... Meilin tenta inpedí-la, mas Sakura a empurra.  
  
- Shaoran... meu amor... eu te amo... acorda... por favor – suspira Sakura, já em prantos.  
  
- Hahahaha, não adianta mais Sakura, o feitiço que eu fiz é muito poderoso. Nada poderia quebrá-lo e, se isso ocorresse, meu alvo não resistiria... ele morreu... Ou seja, se ele não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém!!! – diz Meilin, maleficamente  
  
- Não... NÃO... SHAORAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ao dizer isso, surge um círculo que envolve os dois... e uma luz ofuscante cega momentaneamente todas as pessoas lá presentes. Era o amor mostrando seu poder. A carta que raramente aparece dessa vez foi peça fundamental. Com seu poder aliado ao mais puro sentimento de Sakura, a carta mais bela de todas trouxe de volta o ser amado por sua dona... Shaoran estava vivo!!!  
  
Naquele momento, ao abrir seus olhos, Shaoran viu o rosto que pensava que nunca mais voltaria a ver e abriu um sorriso, correspondido por Sakura.  
  
- Sakura.... – murmurou Shaoran - ... eu... eu... eu te amo...  
  
- Shaoran!!! Pensei que você não me amasse mais... pensei que você tivesse me esquec.... – A frase de Sakura é interrompida... por um beijo apaixonado de Shaoran...  
  
  
  
Então eles voltam para Tomoeda. Lá se casam e vivem felizes... por todo o sempre...  
  
.:.:. FiM .:.:. 


End file.
